


In love this way

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [14]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 17: It is not light we need, but fire</em>
</p><p>Title taken from Amy Winehouse's "Our Day Will Come".</p>
    </blockquote>





	In love this way

**Author's Note:**

> _February 17: It is not light we need, but fire_
> 
> Title taken from Amy Winehouse's "Our Day Will Come".

Hunter was stretched out before him, all naked and wet. It was a new development in their relationship – that was, not being able to keep their hands off each other for very long. It was weird and wonderful and daunting that this Adonis would be interested in him. Maybe it was just the newness of the relationship or that they were friends or something, but Cam was convinced that Hunter would get tired of him eventually. It'd have to happen sometime. Someone like Cam did not just get someone like Hunter. It just did not happen to him. The only reason why they were friends in the first place was because of their rangering. If they hadn't been power rangers, they probably would never have met.

But Cam was glad they did meet, even if it was under less than pleasant circumstances. He had found he needed Hunter like he needed the air to breath; it was like a fire Cam had never known was ignited in him; all consuming and warm, sometimes dangerous to the touch, especially with his awkwardness and need to be blunt and sarcastic above all else.

He hadn't needed a lot in life, better to lower your expectations and not get hurt was his philosophy. But, somehow, Hunter had exceeded his expectations. Cam couldn't find it in himself to complain however. It had gotten him a very good thing.


End file.
